The Right Words
by random-gleekV
Summary: Kurt has been struggeling to find the right words to say to Blaine because they all know what'll happen come September. Finally he finds the right words. One-shot!


**A/N **

**Hello. just a quick note: The song is 'Summer Paradise' by Simple Plan feat K'naan**

**When Kurt sings, the lyrics in brackets are Artie's rap lines.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>He knew it was coming. Everyone did. But as Kurt found, the best thing is to push out the bad and sad thoughts away until the moment comes. But that didn't change the fact that whenever the topic is generally mentioned, Kurt could see the sadness in his eyes that was partially hidden behind the smile, which made Kurt want to cry too.<p>

For the last while, Kurt had been searching for the perfect song to sing with the right words. He had several songs in line, each that portrayed his emotions but neither of them felt just right. Until one day. He was doing math homework alone in his room. It was eerily quiet and that bothered Kurt. To Kurt's annoyance, his iPod was dead. So Kurt had to turn on the radio. He wasn't much of a radio user. There were no show tunes on the radio. Just ridiculous rap or dance songs. So when Kurt heard a bit of Lady Gaga's new hit, he stopped at that station and enjoyed that at least. Then Lady Gaga's song ended and Kurt stood up to change the station. Usually, after one good song came three bad songs so Kurt decided to find a new station. But before he did, the next song came on. Kurt froze in the tracks. He had found the song. The perfect song. It was so perfect, Kurt had tears in his eyes when it was over. He rush to his computer and searched the lyrics right away. His half-finished math homework was forgotten for the rest of the night. By the time morning rolled around, Kurt knew all the lyrics by heart and he had listened to the song over a hundred times. He had found the right words.

* * *

><p>"Hey there!" Kurt said, walking up to the familiar locker where a familiar boy stood.<p>

"Hello!" Blaine turned and smiled at him. "What's up?"

"Oh, you know me. Always doing something mind blowing" Kurt laughed.

"You're a wild one" Blaine laughed.

The bell rang, signaling them to go to class.

"Darn. Now my rambunctious plans are put on hold for cooking class" Kurt said with a grin.

"What's cooking today?" Blaine asked.

"Banana chocolate chip muffins" Kurt smiled.

"Oooh! Yum. Promise me you'll save me one?" Blaine said, jumping up and down like a child.

"Okay. I'll give you one. That is, if my group doesn't burn or poison them" Kurt said.

Blaine laughed. "Well, I gotta go. And so do you."

Kurt nodded. "Bye. Love you."

"Love you too. See you at lunch!" Blaine smiled and walked in the opposite direction as Kurt.

* * *

><p>In second period, Kurt had french. He sat down next to Rachel and gave her a smile.<p>

"Hey Kurt" Rachel said, taking out her pink binder. She sniffed the air and leaned closer to Kurt. "You smell like bananas" she announced.

"That's because I just made some banana chocolate chip muffins" Kurt said, patting his bag where two muffins were, wrapped in tinfoil.

"Mmmmm can I have one?" Rachel asked.

"No. I already promised my muffins to Blaine" Kurt said.

"You love him more than me?" Rachel yelled, obviously joking.

"Yes. I do" Kurt laughed.

They laughed and looked up and waved as Artie wheeled in the room. He wheeled to his spot behind Rachel and Kurt.

"Hey" Artie whispered.

Kurt turned around in his seat. "Artie, can you do me a favour?"

"Maybe. Depends what it is" Artie said.

"I have a song that I want to sing to Blaine. But there's a rap verse. Would you do it with me?" Kurt asked giving a large, hopeful smile.

"What song?" Artie asked.

"Summer Paradise by Simple Plan. The rap verse is done by K'naan." Kurt said.

"Sure, I'll do it" Artie nodded.

Kurt's face lit up and he dug in his bag and pulled out a page of lyrics. "Great! Thanks so much. Here, I highlighted your lines."

"We doing this today?" Artie said, looking over the page.

"Maybe. I'm waiting for the perfect moment. I'll let you know" Kurt answered.

"Aw, Kurt, this is so cute" Rachel said, reading the lyrics.

Kurt blushed. "Thanks."

"Stop talking!" The teacher yelled. "And you two, turn around!" Rachel and Kurt quietly turned back around in their seats, avoiding the teacher's glares.

"And Artie? Don't tell anyone" Kurt said as they exited the class at the end of the period.

"No worries" Artie smiled. "I won't."

* * *

><p>At the end of the day, Kurt met Blaine at his locker.<p>

"Hey" Blaine said, kissing his cheek. The hall way was almost empty so it was okay for that.

"Hi. How was your day?" Kurt asked.

"Okay. Actually, I have a funny story to tell you. It was hilarious. We were in English and Puck and Finn were..." Blaine's words were cut off by his crazy laughing.

Kurt laughed at the sight. Blaine leaned against Kurt for support as he continued to laugh.

Finally Blaine's laughing subsided.

"You done?" Kurt asked, rummaging in his bag. Blaine nodded. "Good. Here. I have this for you, like I promised" Kurt presented Blaine with the tinfoil-wrapped muffins. "They're a bit squished because they were in a bag with two textbooks and three binders. And they're not as warm as they used to be."

"I don't care. If you made them, they're probably delicious. Thank you so so so much!" Blaine's eyes were wide as he carefully unwrapped the silver material to see the muffins. He picked one up and bit into it. He closed his eyes.

"If it's gross, you don't have to eat it. I don't care" Kurt said, looking at the other muffin. It was oddly shaped.

"No!" Blaine gasped. "These are freaking amazing. Like a rainbow in your mouth!"

Kurt laughed. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love it. Sooooo good" Blaine said. He held half of the muffin to Kurt, who took a bite.

"Meh. It's okay" Kurt said, chewing.

"No. It's amazing" Blaine said, finishing the muffin. "Are you gonna eat that, too?" He pointed to the other muffin. Kurt shook his head and handed it to him.

"Here. You can have it."

"I love you so much right now, it's not even funny" Blaine said, taking a huge bite from the last muffin.

Kurt chuckled. "Glad to know."

As Blaine finished the muffin, they walked to the choir room. They walked in and sat down in on the burgundy plastic chairs.

Once everyone was in the room, Mr. Schue stood up and faced them all.

"Okay, so I think we're all here. And I think Santana has a song that may be a possibility for Nationals" Will said.

"Mr. Schue, before that, I have something to say" Quinn said. She stood up and walked to the front to face them all. She smiled.

"You know how we were planning to go bowling this Saturday?" Quinn asked. "Well, I have to cancel."

"Why?" Puck demanded.

"You see, my mom and I are going up to Connecticut to look for apartments for when I go to Yale next year" Quinn beamed.

"Really?" Tina asked. "That's so cool!"

Quinn nodded and blushed a bit. "So, I'm sorry that I have to miss bowling, but I'm just so excited to go! It'll be so surreal. I'm actually moving and getting out of Lima. No looking back!"

Everyone smiled and clapped and cheered. Kurt clapped politely and glanced over at Blaine. He was mindlessly clapping but he had that sad, dazed look in his eyes that he got when someone mentioned graduating, September or New York. There was a small smile on his face, but Kurt could tell it was really forced. Kurt knew it was time. He stood up and walked over to Mr. Schue and whispered something to him. Mr. Schue nodded and went over and told the band what Kurt was planning. Kurt made eye contact with Artie and nodded slowly. Artie wheeled over and sat next to the piano.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked Kurt. Kurt gave a small smile and looked at Blaine. The sad look was replaced with a confused one.

"I have a song that I really need to sing now" Kurt said. "I head this and cried because it's so true. Listen carefully." He looked at everyone a bit but his eyes focused mostly on Blaine.

The music started and Kurt began to sing.

_"(Oh, Oh_

_Take me back, take me back_

_Oh yeah_

_Back to summer paradise)_

_My heart is sinking_

_As I'm lifting up_

_Above the clouds away from you_

_And I can't believe I'm leaving_

_Oh I don't kno-kno-know what I'm gonna do_

_But someday_

_I will find my way back_

_To where your name_

_Is written in the sand_

_Cause I remember every sunset_

_I remember every word you said_

_We were never gonna say goodbye_

_Singing la-da-da-da-da_

_Tell me how to get back to_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_My soul is broken_

_Streets are frozen_

_I can't stop these feelings melting through_

_And I'd give away a thousand days, oh_

_Just to have another one with you_

_What'd you say_

_Well real life can wait_

_We're crashing like waves_

_We're playing in the sand_

_Holding your hand_

_Cause I remember every sunset_

_I remember every word you said_

_We were never gonna say goodbye_

_Singing la-da-da-da-da_

_Tell me how to get back to_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_(Yeah I remember sunny mornings_

_And summer evenings_

_Now you're right next to me_

_And I am freezing_

_Was it real?_

_Oh baby, tell me, was I dreaming?_

_How can you show me paradise,_

_When I'm leaving?_

_Now my heartbeat is sinking_

_Hope's shrinking_

_When I try to speak no words_

_Lip-syncing_

_Hope this is not just wishful thinking_

_Tell me that you care_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat)_

_Someday_

_I will find my way back_

_To where your name_

_Is written in the sand_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's go_

_Cause I remember every sunset_

_I remember every word you said_

_We were never gonna say goodbye_

_Singing la-da-da-da-da_

_Tell me how to get back to_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_I remember when we first kissed_

_How I didn't wanna leave your lips_

_And how I've never ever felt so high_

_Singing La-da-da-da-da_

_Tell me how to get back to_

_Back to summer paradise with you_

_And I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_I'll be there in a heartbeat_

_Oh-oh_

_I'll be there in a heartbeat_"

When the song was finished, there was not a dry eye in the room. Everyone saw how Kurt looked at Blaine as he sang and they realized the truth behind the song. When Kurt was done singing, the tears in his eyes made his sight blurry. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve as the memebers of New Direction clapped. The first thing Kurt saw when his view was clear was Blaine leap out of his chair and run out of the room. He was crying. Kurt's heart broke at the sight and everyone else sat awkwardly quiet.

"Kurt, you should...go" Finn said, motioning to the door where Blaine had exited out from.

Kurt nodded and gave a half smile.

"Good song, Kurt!" Rachel called as he left.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked out of the room and into the empty hallway. Blaine wasn't in sight, which worried Kurt. He wouldn't have left the school, but there were many places he could be. Kurt ran down the hallway and turned left towards the stairs. Kurt debated to go up the stairs but then he heard quiet sobbing. Found him. Kurt walked to the back of the stairs. There, in the corner, next to the heater, sat Blaine. His hair was messy and his face was red. Tears poured from his eyes and he shook slightly with sobs.<p>

"Blaine?" Kurt asked gently. Kurt wanted to cry too, but forced himself to stay strong.

Blaine opened his eyes and blinked rapidly, to try and see clear, but didn't respond. Kurt sighed and sat down next to him. Blaine cried even more and leaned into Kurt's open arms.

Kurt knew why he was crying so asking would be redundant.

They just sat still for a while, until Blaine's sobs slowed down and were quieter.

"You were hard to find" Kurt said.

"That was the idea."

"Why don't you want me here?"

"Because I don't want you to see me like this" Blaine mumbled.

"That's nonsense. I love you, Blaine" Kurt said, kissing the top of his head.

"I love you too" Blaine whispered. "So much. I just don't want this to end."

"It won't end" Kurt said. "I swear to you, no matter where I'll be, I'll still love you."

Blaine was silent, but nodded a bit.

"The song lyrics were quite perfect, weren't they?" Kurt said.

"Yes" Blaine agreed. "I was in tears by your third line."

"I thought of you when I heard the line 'we were never gonna say goodbye' because it's true" Kurt said, hugging Blaine closer to him.

"I don't want you to leave. Not because I don't trust you in New York, because I do, but because I'll miss you so much" Blaine admitted quietly.

"Oh, honey, don't worry. It'll be over before you know it" Kurt said. "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"My heart can't grow fonder. It's already too fond of you" Blaine whispered with a small laugh.

Kurt chuckled.

"I don't want you to go and then do what Quinn said: never look back" Blaine said.

"It's never going to happen. I'll be looking back all the time. Because 'back' is where you are" Kurt said. He kissed Blaine's forehead.

When Blaine's sobs had ended and they were just sitting quietly, enjoying each other's presence.

"Are you ready to go back?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Yeah..." Blaine nodded. "Thank you."

"Don't even say it. You know I'll always be here for you" Kurt said, pulling Blaine to his feet.

"Until you leave" Blaine reminded him sadly.

"Oh..." Kurt's heart broke again and he flung his arms around Blaine in a tight hug. "You know that I'll only be one phone call or text away. And Skype call in the evenings."

"I know. I'll just...gosh...I love you, Kurt" Blaine started crying again.

"I love you too Blaine" Kurt answered. He kissed Blaine.

They pulled back a bit and gazed into each other's teary eyes. Kurt reached up and wiped away the tears on Blaine's face.

"Let's not worry about September's events when we still have months to go before then" Kurt said with a small smile.

"Okay. It'll be the best months ever" Blaine agreed, matching Kurt's small smile.

"And remember, just like the song said: 'I'll be there in a heartbeat'. I'll seriously swear we'll be back together as soon as physically possible."

"I'm holding you to that" Blaine smiled and linked his hand with Kurt's.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**I know, I'm sorry the ending sucked. But I hoped you like it anyways. When I first heard the song my first thought was 'OMG THIS WOULD MAKE A SUPER CUTE KLAINE FANFIC!' The lyrics are so perfect. If this song actually gets on the show, I'll DIE! :) lol... thanks for reading! (insert heart here)**

**Check out my glee blog if you want.**

**gleerificnewsstop(dot)wordpress(dot)com**

**Love you all!**


End file.
